


My Life is a Lie. A Vampire Story

by DarkLordFluffy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordFluffy/pseuds/DarkLordFluffy
Summary: This is a story about a young man who thought he was a normal guy with a normal background. He also thought that he knew what the world was really like. He was very wrong. Vampires exist. And a group of them have an odd interest in his father for some reason. He learns that everything he thought he knew was a lie. Can he survive the world now that he knows it to be dangerous and dark?So this might never really be completed. It was intended to be a much longer story but I lost interest in continuing it after awhile. I have no idea where it would have gone. But I thought I'd post what I do have.
Kudos: 1





	My Life is a Lie. A Vampire Story

He was a wolf, running alone through the woods after his prey. He cornered the deer against some rocks and lunged at it tearing into it's throat. Feeling the rush of blood gush out. Suddenly, the deer wasn't a deer. It was a young woman. A young woman with her throat torn out.

  
Ambrose woke up in a cold sweat. He'd been having these dreams a lot lately. He glanced at his phone and noticed it was still very early in the morning. He got up out of bed and tip toed out of his room to the bathroom, not wanting to wake his father. Though his father was probably not even asleep yet. His father was quite the night owl, staying up late reading or doing research. Ambrose got to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He ruffled his short auburn hair and stared at himself in the mirror. His light blue eyes looked bloodshot and tired. Why was he having these awful dreams? Oh the parts where he was a wolf weren't that bad. It was the fact that the deer morphed into a person. And the fact that he could almost taste the blood in his mouth. He shook himself out of his thoughts and made his way back to his room. 

  
It took awhile to get back to sleep after that. Ambrose considered just getting up but a few seconds after he thought that, morning was streaming through the windows. Apparently he had gotten to sleep after all. He checked his phone for the time and then struggled to his feet. He was late! He quickly got changed and then rushed downstairs, almost forgetting his backpack on his way out of his room. He ran down the stairs and noticed his father eating breakfast in the dining room. His father stared up at him over his coffee.

"Slept through your alarm again? You have a long night?" James said to his son.

"You're one to talk. How late did you stay up this time? 3 in the morning?" Ambrose said as he rushed around grabbing books that he would need for his classes.

Ambrose Doyle was in his early twenties and lived with his father while he went to college. His father, James Doyle, was rather eccentric, always pouring through old books and collecting old artifacts. He had no idea why his father loved old things so much. He was a man in his early fifties with short wavy brown hair and icy blue eyes. Ambrose's female acquaintances all said his father was attractive for an older guy.

"I just think better at night. I don't really know why." James said smirking at his son rushing around. "I made you a breakfast sandwich and a coffee for you to take with you." 

"Thanks dad. Coffee is appreciated. Coffee is life. I gotta go. Try not to bore them to death in the history department today. Bye!" Ambrose ran out the door clutching his travel mug of coffee.

He ran to the college shuttle and just made it barely. Then he rushed to his first class. His friend Draven was waiting for him shaking his head.

"You're cutting it a bit close dude. I was about to send a search party." Draven said jokingly.

"I made it didn't I?" Ambrose said sitting down at a desk out of breath. "How was the hunting trip your family dragged you into this weekend?"

"Wasn't so bad. Bagged a four point buck. But the rest of the trip was pretty boring." Draven said sitting down next to him.

Draven was Ambrose's childhood friend. They grew up together since Draven's father was a good friend of his father. Draven Holmwood and his family were always a little odd but Ambrose didn't mind. They always seemed on edge as if waiting for something to happen. Draven's uncles were even worse about it, acting very wary about everything. Draven said it was the hunter's instinct, being ready for anything. His family were really into hunting and would go on hunting trips a lot. Ambrose was kinda glad they didn't insist they bring him along. They did provide a lot of venison to barbeques though so it wasn't so bad.

  
Class was pretty interesting. Draven and Ambrose were majoring in Psychology so most of their classes were about the human mind. Ambrose's father had wanted him to major in History or something like that but Ambrose found learning about history to be more like a chore. His father drilled history lessons into his head all his life so it was indeed more like a chore. He wanted to understand what made people tick. He always wondered why Draven majored in it with him since he seemed to be pretty bored with the subject. Sure enough, halfway through the class, Draven was doodling in his notebook.

  
After classes were over for the day, Draven and Ambrose headed to the Student Union to grab some food.

"So why you so tired lately? You been up reading dusty tomes with your dad?" Draven asked through a mouthful of food.

"Nightmares. No big deal." Ambrose said dismissively.

"That seems like a big deal. What they about? You in your boxers in the middle of class?" Draven asked. 

"Well they're kinda weird really. I think your hunting stories are getting to me."

"How so?" Draven said concerned.

"Well in the dreams I'm a wolf and I'm hunting a deer. I corner it and kill it and it turns into a person. Its really freaky." Ambrose said eating a french fry.

Draven looked at him strangely. "Do these dreams happen every night? When did they start?"

"No not every night. And they started pretty recently. Why are you looking at me like that?" Ambrose said starting to get uncomfortable at how his friend was looking at him.

Draven seemed to realize that he was weirding his friend out and smiled reassuringly. "I guess that's no big deal. They're just dreams. The mind's weird and all."

"Yeah no big deal. Dude. You ok?"

"Yeah. I got to go call my uncle about something. See you later ok?" Draven said getting up and leaving. Ambrose wondered what he had said to make his friend behave so strangely.

  
"I'm home! You awake dad?" Ambrose said as he got home. He checked his father's study and sure enough, his father had his head down on an old book and was snoring into it. Ambrose carefully slid the book out from under his father and put it away. It wouldn't do if his dad destroyed an old book with his drool. Then he went upstairs and flopped down on his bed to do some studying.

  
An hour later there was someone ringing the doorbell. Ambrose got up and went downstairs to see who it was. He looked through the window and saw that it was Draven's father, Joseph Holmwood. He was a tall muscle bound man with a warm smile on his face. Ambrose opened the door, smiling at him.

"Hey Joe. You here to talk to my dad?" Ambrose greeted the man warmly.

"Yeah, Is he around?" Joseph said.

"He is." Ambrose said before yelling for his dad. "Hey dad! It's Joe!"

"It's good to see you. Draven tells me you are doing well in your classes. Wish he'd do better with his schoolwork." Joe said eyeing him up and down.

James strode out of his office, yawning. "Oh it's you Joe. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just dropped by. Thought I'd say hello. Plus I had to talk to you about the lecture you are giving next week. We have to change a few things around about the scheduling."

"Well come in. Let's talk." James said ushering his friend into the sitting room.

"Hey dad. I was going to hang out with Draven a little later. Just thought you'd want to know." Ambrose said before going back upstairs.

"Say hi to my son for me will you? And tell him not to drink too much. He has class the next day." Joe said.

  
An hour later and Ambrose and Draven were out drinking at a local club and tried to pick up girls. It was a slow night so they didn't have much luck. Draven riled up a bunch of tough looking guys like he was looking for a fight. He got one. Ambrose rushed in to back his friend up. They were all escorted out by security.

"Woo! What a night! Did you see their faces? Classic!" Draven said laughing. "Oh damn man. You got cut. Let me take a look at that."

Ambrose looked down and noticed he had been cut on his arm. Must've been the guy with the switchblade. Draven wiped off the blood with a handkerchief.

"Who even owns handkerchiefs nowadays dude?" Ambrose snarked. He noticed that his friend put the bloody handkerchief back in his pocket afterwards. "Dude. That's gross. Why not just trash it? It's got my blood all over it."

"I can just bleach it. It's fine." Draven smiled at him. "You want to bunk over at my house tonight?"

"No thanks. I need to get home and see that my dad gets some actual sleep tonight. Maybe next time dude." Ambrose said.

"Your loss. You want me to drive you home?" 

"No. You're drunk dude. Take a bus. I'm going to. I'll see you tomorrow." Ambrose said.

"Taking a bus this late? Fine. I guess I am a little drunk." Draven said sheepishly.

  
They parted ways and headed home. It was late when the bus dropped Ambrose off at the stop near his house. He walked home and noticed that the door was ajar. That rang warning bells in his head. He rushed to the house and peered through the open door. He could hear people talking in his dad's study. 

"...will understand this all when you come with us. This is important sire. Best if you just come quietly with us."

"I can smell blood, Bethany. There's someone else here."

"Ambrose? Joe? Help!" Ambrose could hear his father cry out. He rushed into the house and into the study.

There were three people standing there. Two of them, some big bulky guys, had his father in their arms and the third, a female, was injecting what seemed to be a sedative into his father's neck. His father promptly passed out. They all looked up when Ambrose entered.

"Are you a Hunter sent to keep an eye on Orpheus? I'm sorry to say that we will be taking him from you now. Best if you just let us take him quietly and maybe you will live to see daylight." said the female.

"What are you doing with my father?! I won't let you take him!" Ambrose said threateningly, ignoring what they just said because it made no sense.

"Father? This man is your father? Hmm." the woman said. "We take him with us as well. Darian? Where are you?" 

A man arrived right behind Ambrose and restrained him. He struggled in the man's grasp but the man had a grip like iron. "Mmm. His blood smells good." the man said.

"Let go of me you freak!" Ambrose snarled as the man sniffed him.

"This will only hurt a little." The woman said holding a syringe. She plunged it into his neck and injected him. Ambrose passed out.

  
When Ambrose came to he was tied up and blindfolded. He seemed to be in the backseat of a car.

"Awake? Must've messed up the dosage. Don't struggle. It's pointless." said a female voice.

"What are you going to do with me? Where's my father? Where are you taking us?" Ambrose asked angrily.

"You will find out soon. We are nearly there. Its odd that he has a son. Are you adopted?"

"No. I'm not adopted. Why is it strange that my dad has a kid?" Ambrose said.

"All will be explained soon. And your fate will be decided."

"My fate? What is that supposed to mean? Are you going to kill me?" Ambrose said concerned.

  
The voice was silent for the rest of the trip. When they got to where they were going, Ambrose was led out of the car and then dragged inside a building, up some stairs and through hallways until they got to a room and he was shoved on a bed. They removed his blindfold and bindings. He got up off the bed and went after his captors but they quickly closed and locked the door to the room. He tried to kick down the door but it was stronger then it looked and he hurt his foot.

  
What are they keeping me here for? What do they want with my father? These thoughts ran through his head as he paced the room. He finally just gave up and sat on the bed. He looked around the room and noticed it was a very fancy room. The bed he was on seemed to be covered in silk. Did dad get mixed up with some crazy rich artifact collector? Why would they kidnap them? Ambrose lay back on the bed and wondered what was going to happen to him.

  
He had the dream where he was a wolf again. Only it wasn't a deer he was chasing this time but the young woman. He chased her with enthusiasm and had her cornered. She screamed as he tore into her throat. He woke up in a cold sweat again. He really wished these dreams would stop. He was already worried that some rich, goth, thugs were going to kill him, he didn't need nightmares as well. He reached into his pocket and noticed his phone was missing. Damn. He couldn't call for help. He didn't know how long he lay there on the bed thinking, when a timid looking girl came in with a tray of food. She set down the tray on a nearby table and went to leave.

"Wait. Don't go." Ambrose said. "Tell me where I am. Do you know what they are going to do to me?"

The timid girl hesitated. "I'm not supposed to talk to you. I'm sorry. I hope they don't want to kill you...or worse." she said before rushing out of the room. The door is locked behind her.

"That was ominous." he thought to himself. He got up and looked dubiously at the food that had been laid out. It was a delicious looking breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and toast. They even provided coffee. He figured that if they wanted to kill him they had plenty of opportunity before now so he figured it wasn't poisoned. He ate the food. He was hungry after all. It was as delicious as it looked. And the coffee tasted amazing. When he was finished with the food and the coffee, he paced the room. He was worried about his dad. What did they want with his dad?

  
After the worry faded a bit, the boredom set it. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He ended up falling asleep again. Sometime later he was gently shaken awake by someone. He nearly fell out of the bed startled.

Someone laughed. "Our king is requesting to see you. I suggest you try to straighten out your clothes and try to look presentable." said the woman smiling at him.

"Your king? What does this king want with me? And where is my father?" he said getting up and straightening out his clothes.

"All will be explained. Please follow me." The woman said, gesturing to the open door.

Ambrose considered running. But he doubted he would get very far. He sighed and decided to follow her.

"So what do I call you?" Ambrose asked her as they walked.

"Currently, my name is Bethany." She said as she led him to a very large room.

  
The room looked like a throne room and at the end of the room was indeed a throne. A pale man with long wavy white hair and piercing blue eyes sat there. Ambrose guessed that this was the king she mentioned. There was something familiar about the man.

"I have brought him your highness." Bethany said bowing. Ambrose didn't know if he should bow or not too.

"Thank you. You may go prepare the ritual." The man got up with a curious look on his face and suddenly he was right in front of Ambrose but it looked like he hadn't even moved. Ambrose was startled and stepped back a bit. How had the man moved so fast?

"How curious. I never thought it possible." The man said caressing Ambrose's face with clawed fingers.

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?" Ambrose said, a little frightened. "And who are you?"

"You don't recognize me. I admit, when I was reawakened, I regained my youth and white hair, but I haven't changed that much in features surely."

Ambrose stared at the man. He did look familiar. Then it came to him. He looked like a young, pale version of his father! "Father? What happened to you?"

The man smiled a smile full of teeth far sharper than made Ambrose comfortable. "I was reawakened. Those vampire hunters caught me unaware and cursed me to live as a mortal. They took my very identity and used me for my knowledge. Knowledge that I didn't even remember I had. My loyal subjects finally found me and broke my curse. Gave me back my strength and power."

"Vampire hunters? You don't mean... You're not a vampire. Vampires aren't real."

"We are indeed real, my son." The man's smile widened and it was made very clear to Ambrose that those were not human teeth in what seemed to be his father's mouth. The man reached out and touched Ambrose's face. "I know it may be hard for you to accept that the world is not how you thought it was. But you must."

Ambrose stared at the man who seemed to be his father. The vampire king. "This can't be real. You can't be my father. My father is a normal boring human."

"I assure you that I am indeed your father." The vampire king said. "And that is what I'm so fascinated with. The fact that I have a son."

"What's fascinating by that?"

"Vampires are not known for their fertility, boy. It was thought that we couldn't have children, not even with a human female. I may have been human-like as James Doyle, but it was just a curse. I was not really a human. So having any offspring is surprising. But it is not unwelcome." said the man.

Ambrose had a chilling thought. "Am I even human?"

His father had a thoughtful look on his face. "I am not sure. It is possible, even probable, that you could have suffered through the curse as well, making your vampire blood lay dormant. If so, then it will be easy to break you of the curse as well."

"And what if I don't want to be a vampire?" Ambrose said.

"You either are or aren't a vampire, my child. It is not something you can choose in your case. The process to break the curse is safe I assure you. If you are indeed human it will not effect you. We will figure something else out if that is the case." The man backs away. "Erik, Sam, hold my son down. We will begin the ritual."

"Wait, no!" Ambrose said as he was manhandled into laying on the floor. Bethany came in holding a tray full of objects, like candles and a chalice. She set the candles around where Ambrose was laying. Ambrose stared desperately at his father. "Father, please don't do this!" 

When Ambrose stared at his father eyes, his body suddenly seized up and he couldn't move. It was like his father paralyzed him with a look. The two burly vampires that were holding him, stood up and moved away. Bethany knelt down and started cutting the shirt from his body, exposing his chest. He trembled, staring in fear at his father, who just stared back with a solemn expression on his face. Symbols were drawn on his chest with what seemed to be blood. Then Bethany stepped back and lit the candles around him with just a look. She started to chant. The symbols on Ambrose's chest started to burn. The chanting continued. The symbols burned even hotter. Ambrose grit his teeth in pain.

The vampire king stepped forward and kneeled down to pick up the chalice from the floor to bring it to his son's lips. "Drink, my son. You must drink." Ambrose shook his head. The king forced his mouth open and poured the liquid that was in the chalice into his mouth. It was blood! He tried to spit it out but the king forced his mouth closed and pinched his nose, forcing him to drink. He swallowed it.

The chanting continued. Suddenly the burning spread from the symbols into the rest of his body. It felt like his very blood was on fire. He screamed. It hurt so bad. He felt like he was dying. He writhed on the floor, the paralysis having worn off. "Make it stop! It hurts!"

He glanced desperately at his father, hoping he would end this, but his father just looked...pleased. "Bear with it, my son. The curse is breaking. Your blood is awakening."

"No! I don't want this!" Ambrose screamed. The pain started to get so bad that he began to black out. He gratefully fell into unconsciousness.

  
When he awoke Ambrose was alone and in a unfamiliar bedroom but he was still in pain. His body felt like it was changing. And it was. He curled into a fetal position on the bed and tried hard not to cry. It felt so weird. His teeth ached. His jaw ached. His limbs ached. Everything ached. He started sobbing when his teeth started falling out to make way for new much sharper teeth. He was becoming a vampire. He closed his eyes in despair. No one could save him from this. Thankfully the pain made him fall unconscious again. He welcomed it.

  
When Ambrose woke up again, he felt very strange. He could hear every little thing. The birds outside, people walking around elsewhere in the building, everything. He opened his eyes and had the same effect visually. His eyes could hyper focus on things. He could see the tiniest details in everything. He felt overwhelmed. He shut his eyes and put his hands to his ears, trying to block everything out. He just sat there for a few minutes trying to get ahold of himself. Then he opened his eyes again and started exploring his new heightened senses. He could see the individual strands of the silk bed cover. He could hear someone yelling at someone upstairs. If he focused, he could hear what they were saying. He was still overwhelmed but was also fascinated. Everything just seemed more real.  
He had been staring at the details of the wood paneling of the room when he started feeling awful. He felt...hungry. Intense hunger pangs shot through his body. He rushed to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. He banged on the door. Then he tried breaking the door down. The door didn't budge. He eventually gave up and lay on the bed in a fetal position trying to ignore the hunger.

  
What could have been either a few minutes or an hour passed and someone opened the door. Ambrose looked up but could barely concentrate on who it was that entered the room. It was a tall thin man with long white hair and blue eyes. Instinctively he knew this to be a much older, much more powerful vampire than him. The man stood over him by the bed and was staring at him with pride on his face.

"My son. You must be hungry. I will sate that hunger."

Ambrose suddenly smelled something wonderful. Something that made his mouth water and his teeth ache. He looked up at the man. The man was holding his arm out to him and Ambrose could see that what smelled so good was dripping from a cut on the man's arm. Ambrose reached for the arm and sealed his mouth over the cut, drinking deeply. It tasted like heaven.

"Very good, my son. Drink my blood." the man said. Ambrose ignored him and kept drinking the delicious liquid. "My beautiful son. You will be powerful. A fitting heir to my throne."

The man, Ambrose now remembered as his father, pulled his arm away from him forcefully after awhile. "That is enough now."

Ambrose was still hungry but his hunger had been sated enough to where he could concentrate again. "You turned me into a vampire..." he said softly.

His father smiled at him. "You were born with vampire blood running through you. I merely awakened your blood and made you what you were meant to be."

"I didn't want this. Why? Why did you do this to me?"

"I would not have watched as my son withered and died of old age. If the ritual had not worked, I would've turned you myself." the vampire king said. "You will learn to appreciate your new life in time. I assure you." 

Ambrose growled at him. "Shouldn't it have been my decision?! Do you think I like the fact that I'm a monster now?!"

"You are not a monster. You are a vampire. And you are my son. As I said, I would not have just stood by and let you grow old and die. You are too precious to me." the vampire king said.

"I don't even know who you are really. My whole life seems like a huge lie." Ambrose said in despair. "Is your name even James Doyle?"

The vampire king growls at the mention of that name. "That name was an identity the vampire hunters placed on me so I would be compliant with them. My true name is Orpheus. I am the king of all vampires and have seen much in my long long life." 

"So my life was all a lie. What now? What's my life going to be now?" Ambrose said sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"You are still young. You are very like a fledgling vampire right now. New to your body and powers. New to your senses. You will need to learn how to control yourself before you can be given much freedom. It will take time and patience. I have no doubt you will succeed though." Orpheus said.

"Why would you need to limit my freedom?"

"So you do not kill one of my human servants. Right now you will not have much control around humans. You may become a ravening beast when confronted with the smell of blood. It is for the best that you stay in this room for now. We will introduce you slowly to the smell and see how you react. I will be back later. Try to rest. Your body has been through a lot of stress. It needs time to heal from the transformation. There are new clothes for you in the armoire." Orpheus said before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

  
Ambrose sat on the bed in despair. It was like he could feel his humanity slipping away. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. He sat there for awhile just wallowing in self-pity. Then he sat up straight.   
"No." He thought to himself. "I can't just sit here. I need to find a way out. Maybe there's a cure."

He got up and walked to the door. He got down on his knees and stared at the lock. It looked rather old fashioned. It wouldn't be hard to pick it. So he got out a paper clip he kept in his pocket and bent it a bit and then picked the lock. Sure enough it opened easily. He looked out of the door and saw a long hallway. Before leaving he decided to get changed because his old clothes were covered in blood. He walked over to the armoire and grabbed the clothes that were in there. The clothes were a nice expensive looking black shirt and pants. He quickly put them on and emptied the contents of his old pants pockets into his new pants. All he had was some change but he wanted to hang on to that. Then he snuck through the building trying to find the exit. The building was old looking and didn't have any windows. Maybe he was in a basement? He snuck up some stairs and figured out he was now on the ground floor since he saw windows. The windows wouldn't open though. At least he managed to see that it was night. That made things easier. He wasn't sure what sunlight would do to him now. He figured that the front door would be guarded so he avoided that area. He figured that there might be a back door in the kitchens or something and since the kitchens probably were mostly used by the humans in the building, he figured he'd follow the smell of humans. It was making his mouth water though as he followed the wonderful smell. He ran into the human servant that had served him food the other morning. She looked about to scream so he grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh. Please don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to find a way out of here. Can you tell me if there's a way out?" He said trying hard to ignore how good she smelled. He let her go and quickly stepped back so he wouldn't lose it and try and eat her.

She stared at him with wide eyes. She whimpered. "I can't tell you. I'd be in so much trouble!" 

"Please. I have to get out of here. I don't want to be trapped here. You have got to help me." Ambrose said desperately. The longer he stayed near this girl the more delicious she smelled. If she wouldn't help then he'd have to put as much distance away from her as he could soon.

She stood there with a conflicted look on her face. Suddenly there was the noise of people walking by the room they were in. She grabbed him and pulled him into a small dimly lit hallway.

"If you go down this hallway and turn left there's a short hallway before you get to an area where they unload supplies that are delivered. There's a door there but its usually locked. If you go to a door just off of the hallway to the right there's an office with the key probably hidden in the potted plant off to the side. Be careful. There usually aren't that many people over there unless there's a delivery." she said quietly.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Ambrose whispered.

"I'm sorry they did this to you...I hope you make it out." she said as he rushed off.

  
He followed her directions and sure enough there was a key card hidden in a potted plant. He snuck over to the double doors to the outside and slid the keycard over the sensor. It beeped and unlocked the doors. He opened the double doors and looked out. It was still night outside so he was still good to leave. In his haste to leave, he didn't notice the human guards standing outside near the doors.

"Hey! Who are you?!" one of the guards said.

Just as Ambrose was getting ready to panic, the other guard said something. "Oh, pardon us, sir. We didn't notice that you were a vampire at first. Your kind don't usually use this door."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry for yelling at you sir." the first guard said a little scared.

"Um...that's alright." Ambrose said. "Could you not tell anyone you saw me? That would be great."

"Of course sir. Have a good night." the guards bowed at him.

Ambrose walked away quickly. When he was out of sight of the guards he stopped and looked around to see where he was. He seemed to be in an old part of the city. He knew vaguely where he was but not enough to find his way back to his house. He was very glad when he found a bus stop. He had enough change in his pocket for bus fare so he waited for a bus. The bus ride was pretty awful. The bus smelled terrible. It smelled like vomit among other things and it was hard to stand it all with his new senses. He had to hop on a few different buses to find his way home and all of them smelled the same. He was grateful, at least, that there were very few people riding the bus this time of night. He finally made it to his house. He almost expected it to not be there anymore. He was so relieved that he didn't notice that the lights were already on in the house when he walked in. Someone hit him hard from behind and he fell over.

"Woah! Sorry dude. Thought you were someone else." Draven said pulling Ambrose to his feet.

"That's alright. Why are you here?" Ambrose said rubbing his sore head.

"Dude, you and your dad go missing for a few days and you don't say where you were going? Me and my dad were worried. He had me stay at the house in case either you come back or someone comes to steal something. Where have you been Ambrose? And why do you look like hell? Dude come sit down. You look like you are ready to drop dead." Draven said leading his friend to the sitting room couch.

"Thanks Draven. For caring, I mean. Sorry for making you worry. But you have no idea how weird the last few days have been. You probably won't even believe me when I tell you." Ambrose said sitting down.

"Try me." Draven said smiling. He was holding a gun in his hand and aiming it at Ambrose.

Ambrose stared at him with wide eyes. "Draven what are you doing? This isn't funny. Put the gun away."

"No that wouldn't be wise of me now would it? Huh vampire?" Draven said smirking.

"How...How did you know?" Ambrose said shocked.

"Well it wasn't that hard to figure out. You aren't even trying to hide the paleness of your skin and unnatural eyes. Maybe you don't know how to yet. But even a novice vampire hunter would be able to spot you." Draven said mockingly.

"Vampire hunter? You're a vampire hunter?" Ambrose said disbelievingly. Then he realized something. "You were never really my friend were you? You were just watching me because of my father. Your family are the vampire hunters that cursed my father aren't you?"

"Bingo! Not that hanging out with you wasn't fun though. I didn't mind it at all. Those were some fun times dude. But it was mostly just a job. And you worried us when you started talking about having nightmares. I even got a blood sample off of you so we could check that you didn't have the same unnaturalness as your dad. And you did. They didn't even have to turn you did they? They just broke the curse on both of you." Draven said taking out a phone.

"My life was a complete lie. All of it. You. My dad. Everything." Ambrose said putting his head in his hands.

Draven dials a number on his phone. "Hey dad. Need some backup. I got me a live one. Yeah. Four point buck. Yeah. See you soon."

"You going to kill me?" Ambrose said sadly.

"Why would we do that? You are much more useful alive rather than dead. The son of the vampire king? The only known born vampire? We're going to study you. You have no idea how useful to us you'll be." Draven said standing there smirking, holding some heavy restraints.

Ambrose lunged forward in desperation. Draven shot him. Ambrose fell to the floor and howled in pain.

"Doesn't feel good does it? Silver bullet with a garlic concentrate. It won't kill you but it will hurt a whole heck of a lot. And make you weaker. Now be a good boy and let me restrain you. If you don't then I'll just shoot you again. I don't want to do that because it'll be a pain for our scientist buddies to dig the bullets out of you." Draven said as he walked over to Ambrose with the restraints.  
Ambrose didn't put up much of a fight as Draven put the silver lined restraints on his arms and legs. He was in too much pain from the bullet wound that was slowly healing itself. He gave up weakly struggling and let out a sob in despair. The silver lined restraints burned where they touched his skin.

"Geez are you crying? Don't do that. You'll make me feel bad. Hey I promise we'll take good care of you. You'll be well fed and everything." Draven said standing up.

"You'll take good care of your science experiment you mean. I'm not going to be a person anymore. Just a curiosity." Ambrose said between sobs.

"Well thems the breaks dude. We don't always get to choose our lots in life do we?" Draven said as he went and sat down on the couch.

  
A short time went be before a few cars pulled up. Ambrose was having a hard time staying awake due to the pain in his shoulder from where the bullet was lodged. He jerked awake when the front door opened and Joseph Holmwood and his brothers arrived.

"Good work, Draven." Joseph said to his son. "Did it put up much of a fight?"

"Not really. I think he was in shock from his 'friend' being his worst enemy and all. Anyway I packed him up for you. You bring the van?" 

"We did. Jack, could you help me lift it? We need to get it quickly into the van before any of the neighbors see." Joe asked his brother.

"Don't talk about me as if I was an It!" Ambrose cried out weakly from the floor.

They put a muzzle and a blindfold on him and then lifted him into their arms, dragging him out the door and up to a large van. They shoved him into the back and closed the doors. There was a panel separating the front of the van with the back so Ambrose couldn't see the driver even if he hadn't been blindfolded. He started passing out again as the van started moving.

  
Ambrose clawed his way back to consciousness.

"Did you have to shoot him? The bullet was easy enough to remove but it's going to take time for the silver poisoning to get out of his system. We can't do any tests on him until he's free of it." said a female voice.

Ambrose felt that he was laying on a table of some sort. There was the smell of antiseptic in the room. And blood. He tried to move but he found he was bound down to the table. The binds were probably silver lined because they hurt his skin. He couldn't see. There must still have been a blindfold on him. He could feel that there was a gag strapped around his face. He felt very degraded. He struggled in his binds.

"He seems to be awake. The poisoning must not be as bad as I thought. But we still need to wait to do any tests." The voice said. "Please stop struggling. Its pointless and you'll only hurt yourself. Those binds are lined with silver and enchanted to be nearly unbreakable."

Ambrose tried talking through the gag but could only make muffled noises. 

"You don't have to worry. When you are feeling better we will move you to your cell and you'll have more freedom." the voice said reassuringly.

"Well it looks like you have everything under control, doc. Bye Ambrose. It's been real." Draven said. 

  
Ambrose slipped in and out of consciousness. He didn't really feel hungry even though he must've been lying there for awhile. He felt that there was a needle in his arm. Maybe they were feeding him blood interveniously. He could hear people moving around him. None of them talked with him though. He felt like he was just a piece of furniture.  
After awhile he heard the voice again. "Ah. It would seem that the poison is out of his system. Let's run some tests before moving him."

"Right on it. I'll get things prepared." said another voice.

They put him through several tests. Several of them were painful. Some just seemed odd. He guessed that some of what they were doing wasn't just science but 'magic'. That didn't make it any less painful. By the end of it he just wanted to cry. When they were finished they stuck him with a needle that made him pass out.

  
When he woke up again he could move. He found he was still blindfolded and gagged. He tried to take both off but found he couldn't for some reason. The blindfold was strapped to his head and wouldn't come off. Neither would the gag. They wanted him weakened so they blindfolded him. He also thought that the gag must be so he doesn't bite anyone. He curled up on the cot he was on and cried. He wasn't going to get out of this he thought to himself. He should've just stayed with his father. He lay there not moving for what could've been a few hours or days for all he knew. Then he got up and explored his cell with his hands. He walked the length of his cell. It wasn't very big. It felt like he could probably lie down on the floor in either direction and only slightly touch the walls. There wasn't much in the cell. Just the cot. He paced for awhile. Then lay back in his cot.

  
Ambrose could only measure the time in the times that he was taken out of the cell and given more painful tests. He found out they did feed him during those times because he always felt less hunger after he was tested on. He had long since lost any hope of being rescued. He didn't even bother to struggle. He just lay there and let them do what they wanted to him.

  
Then one day, or night, while he was laying down in his cot, someone opened the door to his cell. He was confused since it was too soon for another round of tests. He didn't bother moving though.

"Look what they've done to him. And they call us monsters." said a familiar voice. It sounded like...Bethany?

Someone lifted him into their arms and carried him out of the cell. He could hear fighting. happening around him. The person holding him just strode through all the fighting like it wasn't happening. They walked through a door and he felt fresh air on his face. He must be outside. Then he was pulled into what must've been a car and laid down on the leather seats. The car sped off shortly after.

Someone sat next to where he was laying. When he noticed he flinched away from them.

"Shh. Have no fear, my son. It is only me." said a voice he knew to come from his father.

Ambrose sobbed.

"You are safe now. I would remove that infernal gag and blindfold from you but they are enchanted to stay on. Do not worry. I have someone who can remove them."

Ambrose fell unconscious.

  
When he woke up he was laying in a very comfortable bed. The first thing that he noticed was that he could see. The second thing he noticed was that someone was sitting on the bed next to him stroking his hair. He trembled and tried to move away from them.

"It is only me, my son. Have no fear." Orpheus said. "I have no idea why you felt the need to run but you made me worry. When we checked the house we could smell your blood and knew that you must've been taken by the hunters. It took us awhile to find you and even longer to mount a rescue." Orpheus said.

Ambrose was still in a rather bad state both physically and mentally. He lay there as his father continued to stroke his hair. Orpheus made a cut in his own arm and pressed it to Ambrose's lips. "Drink. You are hungry."

Ambrose slowly sipped on his father's blood. He was very hungry but it had been awhile since he had eaten anything. He had been fed introveniously for awhile. 


End file.
